Issei Institute
Issei Institute (一世学院) is a prestigious and exclusive elite private school in Japan in the story The Duel Champion's Daughter. Information Issei Institute is considered one of the oldest academic institutions in the world. Its founding dates back over 800 hundred years of history. Issei currently only takes in students who are blood descendants of Spiritual families (Miko and Monks), Yokai families, and other demonic or holy beings. In the Junior High division, some outside students are able to apply as honor students if they are capable of passing a series of tests, proving them capable of having spiritual or demonic powers. These students also sign a contract saying that they will marry another student from Issei or one of the sister schools. From elementary school to senior high school, Issei Institute is known as the number one school in all of Japan for both academics and athletics. The school has a reputation of producing prodigy like students, who after completing middle school are capable of taking on university level courses. Students from the high school division all graduate with at the very least an Associate's Degree in their study of choice, and have or are close to having their Bachelor's Degree also in their study of choice. These degrees are accredited by the institutions partner school, the University of Tokyo or Todai. *一世 = Issei = Lifetime or Generations *Location: Tokyo *Owned By: Taisho Clan, Higurashi Clan, Yoro Tribe, Hyou Tribe *Overall Headmaster: Hakushin Seijin *Senior High Principal: Bokuseno *Junior High Principal:Midoriko *Elementary Principal: Duties Aside from from teaching and protecting, Issei Institute faculty do a monthly sweep through Japan's orphanages searching for any orphaned children that may be long lost relatives of one the families that study at Issei. The sweeps also finds orphaned children who are spiritually aware. *'Note': This was how Inuyasha Taisho was discovered, 11 years after being kidnapped by his surrogate mother, Izayoi Koshaku (公爵). School Rivalry To ensure students do not fall behind in their duties, studies, and training, Issei Institute has an inter-school rivalry amongst its students. Upon acceptance into the institution, students are separated and are randomly but evenly placed into one of two teams, Issei West or Issei East. Family relations are not a factor in deciding which team each student is placed in. The students of either of the two teams are able to win points for their respective faction by accomplishing tasks, winning competitions, and amongst other things. Students do not have to be a part of another school club or committee to gain points, but can gain points by doing things outside of Issei to raise the school's reputation. How many points a person will receive for competions and other tasks is based on how well the student accomplished the tasks or how far the student got in the competition. The competition between the two factions begins and ends with each grading period. When the next grading period begins, all award points to each faction is reduced to zero and the competition restarts. There is no actual prize for the winning faction, other than bragging rights. School Divisions There are three school divisions at Issei Institute. These divisions are the elementary, junior high, and senior high school divisons. Class Levels At Issei each grade level is split into four class levels, five class levels upon entering High School. Education at Issei Institute is much more advance and accelerated than other schools. Aside from their scholarship students, all students have college degrees or are on the verge of obtaining a degree upon graduation. *Executive Star - The most academically advance class at Issei. The students in this class are the true prodigies at the school and are lightyears ahead of their year mates. A majority of the students in this class graduate from Issei's Senior High Division with Masters or Doctorate Degrees in their chosen trade(s). **Students of this class are typically make up the school's various Student Councils, club presidents, team captains, Student Directors, Digital Security Team, and etc. **This class is a middle-college group beginning in late elementary, allowing students to take college level classes. **Students in this class generally complete College level general education by the end of their Junior High 2nd year. **Upon entering Senior High, students only focus on their major courses geared towards their degrees. *Executive Moon - Another academically advance class that is at lower accelerated pace than the students of the Star class. Students in class typically earn a Bachelor Degree in their desired field by the time they graduate. **Some students from this class have been Student Managers and Directors for the various departments. **Students in this course begin College level general education in their last year of Junior High. **Another middle-college class, but begins at the end of Junior High or the start of Senior High. *Executive Sun - This is an honors class for students who are intelligent, but not the level of a prodigy. A majority of Issei's student population resides in this class. **Students in this class have an accelerated education; however, their speed of learning is rather slow as compared to the upper two. **Students begin their College level general education upon entering Senior High. *Regular Class - This class is reserve for students who were found abandoned in orphanges. Their educatiion is at a normal academic pace; the same as government controlled public schools. After several years, students in this class are often promoted to the Sun class. *Scholarship Honors Class Uniforms 'Student Directors (Senior High)' : All student directors wear a silver crescent moon shaped pin with the kanji for director (所長) inscribed into it. The pin must be visible to all on one of the following places shirt collar, tie, blazer, or vest. If pinned the blazer or vest, the pin cannot be placed above the school crest. 'Student Council' : All council members, no matter the school division, wear a gold sun shaped pin with the kanji for leading spirit (主脳者) inscribed into it. The pin must be visible to all on one of the following places shirt collar, tie, blazer, or vest. If pinned the blazer or vest, the pin cannot be placed above the school crest. :During international meetings with the other Senior and Junior Councils, the members of Issei's Senior Council change into and wear a nearly pure white uniform with black leather boots. :Both males and females wear a military style blazer with gold buttons, epaulettes and aiguillettes. The girls wear a white skirt and s shorts combination in contrast to the boys' white military slacks. 'Girls' Senior High : A black ribbon is used as a tie under the blouse’s collar and is clipped together with a broach that has the kanji for always (いつも) inscribed into it. The tie and broach is to show that the girl is in her last three years of schooling and once she graduates she is and always will be a part of Issei. Junior High : White button up blouse with short puffy sleeves. Forest green plaid overall dress that hugs the upper body with straps crisscrossing in the back and a low square neckline. The skirt of the dress is pleated, but loose and has slits on the sides to allow easy maneuverability. The dress goes over the blouse and covers the girl’s bust and reaches the girl’s lower thigh. The straps of the dress are also a quarter of an inch wide on the front and thinning into spaghetti straps on the back. Black spandex shorts or black leggings are to be worn under the dress. It is mandatory during any term to wear black spandex shorts or leggings under the skirt. A black blazer with the school’s emblem crested into the breast pocket is expected to be worn during the winter term. Shoes to be worn are black closed toed heels, black boots, or black loafers. : A simple black bow tie with a broach in the middle is used to signify a girl’s status as a middle school student. The broach has the kanji for Issei inscribed into it. The tie is not a clip on and requires the girl to learn to tie it on her own upon her entrance into the Middle School Division on the first day of the new school year. The tie is also much smaller and less fluffy than what the Elementary tie is. Elementary : Girls wear a solid forest green skirt that reached their knees. Like their older counterparts, elementary girls must wear either black spandex shorts or black leggings underneath their skirts. The girls even wear the same white button up blouse with puffy sleeves as the junior and senior high girls except it is less form fitting. A black vest with the school emblem on the breast pocket went over the white blouse. During the winter term leggings become mandatory and a black blazer, same as the middle and high school girls, went over the blouse and vest. A large ornate fluffy forest green bow tie is clipped to the front of the girls’ blouse and under its collar. The bow tie was sometimes large enough to block out the school emblem on both the vest and blazer. 'Boys' Senior and Junior High : A white long sleeved button up shirt with cuff links. Black or beige slacks that must not show the boy’s ankles; it may be folded and hemmed. Boys also wear a forest green vest over their white button up shirt with the school’s emblem crested into the breast pocket. During the winter term, the boys don a forest green blazer over their vests. The blazer also has the school emblem crested into its breast pocket. Shoes to be worn are black loafers, black boots, or black dress shoes. *Senior High: A solid black business tie is worn by the high school boys to signify their school division. Like the girls, the boys also have the kanji for always (いつも) inscribed into a broach that is clipped to the center of their tie. The broach is to show that the boy is in his last three years of schooling and once he graduates he is and always will be a part of Issei. A forest green handkerchief is also tucked into the breast pocket of the vest or blazer depending on the term, further signifying the boy’s school division. *Junior High: A black and green diagonally striped slim or “girl” tie is to be worn by middle school boys. Like the girls, they also have a broach that has Issei’s name inscribed into it; however it is not pinned onto their ties. Instead the broach is pinned to the boy’s vest during the spring term and blazer during the winter term. Elementary : A gakuran that has the school emblem crested into the uniforms back. Unlike other schools, Issei’s gakuran was not entirely one color. The uniform’s colors consisted of the top being a forest green color and the pants were to be black or beige. The uniform is very much like a Prussian military uniform and elementary school boys were expected to wear it every day to class. When the spring term comes, boys switch to wearing a white short sleeved polo shirt lined at the end of the sleeves and collar in forest green with the school crest sewn into the breast pocket, and continue wearing the black or beige pants of their gakurans. Boys are allowed to wear any sneakers of dark colors with both uniforms. School Positions There are five different positions a student can fill at Issei Institute. These positions include the members of the student council, student directors, digital security team, athletic team leaders, and club leaders. Students are prohibited from holding more than three leadership positions at the same time. School Departments Upon entering the Junior division of Issei Institute, students begin figuring out their career paths. Once in the Senior division, students make their final decision in which department they wish to studying and their career paths. Agriculture Art Business Culinary In the Culinary department there is ranking system. The top ten students make the majority of the decisions on what happens in the department. The holder of the first seat is generally the department's student director; however, exceptions have been occassionally made for the 1st seat if the student is already the student director of another department. Elite Ten #Kagome A. N. Higurashi-Kaiba - 3rd Year #Karan Hyouka - 3rd Year #Mitsuki Aoi - 3rd Year #Setsuka Takehara - 3rd Year #Eishi Suzuki - 3rd Year #Miwa Tsukasa - 3rd Year #Hitoshi Akikawa - 2nd Year #Gilbert Hanabi - 2nd Year #Yoshiko Oishi - 2nd Year #Mie Kyohi - 2nd Year Future Elite Ten #Akira Higurashi #Manami Ryu #Takumi Kiba #Ryo Ibusaki #Shun Aldini #Hisoka Hayama #Emi Nakiri #Yasushi Mihara #Izumi Kaori #Michio Kido Education Engineering Fashion and Design Law and Politics Media Medical Performing Arts Security Technology Sister Schools There are many other schools with equal or greater prestige and history than Issei Institute all over the world, but each of these schools are also connected with Issei Institute due to all of them having the same reason for their creation. Each country in the world has one school that is similar to or are greater than Issei Institute, and all of these schools protect their country's history and supernatural beings. Listed below are a few of Issei Institute's sister schools: *Academy 51 - United States of America branch *Pharaoh Academy - Egypt branch *Academy of the Royal Rose - United Kingdom branch *Academy of the Secret Lotus (蓮保密專科院校) - China branch *Académie de la Liberté - France Branch Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter Category:Issei Institute Category:School